Hunt You For Love
by kreepsho81
Summary: What do you do when the person you love you have to kill? Well that's the problem Bella Swan faces when she meets the Cullens. Bella is a vampire hunter and Edward can't deny his attraction to this girl. Can they make these things work or will they kill each other in the process?
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys!

It's been awhile, so I'm coming back with a new story and it's going to be a journey!

Now, buckle up and enjoy the ride that is Kreepsho81!

Bella's Pov

Sitting at my lunch table I look around at the world that is high school. Bloodsucking, heart breaking, and stomp on you till you bleed is high school. Living in Forks can be a hard thing for someone like me (and not because of the way gossip goes through this place.) No, it's because of vampires. To be clear I hunt them, kill them, and make the world safer one vampire at a time. You must be asking: "What in the world, a group of fragile humans killing VAMPIRES!"

Well, I and my group of friends, Angela, Jessica, Eric, and Mike all have different kinds of powers that many humans don't have.

Angela has the power of water, so she can freeze you or flood something in under a second. (She may look harmless, but she'll kick your ass.)

Jessica has the power of wind, so she can control tornadoes and hurricanes. (Even though she doesn't like it, if worst comes to worst she will bring her A game.)

Eric, our big oaf has the power of the earth; he can even make a parting in the earth! Impressive yet lethal. (Although his optimism could get us through many problems, he would just have to use his powers.)

Mike could sometimes be very hard to deal with, but he has the power of technology. (Whenever there is a vampire he won't hesitate to send a wave of electricity.)

And me? I have the power of fire, but I don't _want_ to see those vampires die, because they were once humans too; they're humanity was just ripped away from them. But, it has to be done because they're the reason my mother is dead and why countless numbers of people are dead too.

I and my friends had a fucking duty in life and we sure as hell are going to live up to it, no matter what.

If only we knew that the next people to walk through that lunch room door would alter and change that forever.


	2. Sister Rosetta

Hi! I'm kinda hurt that I haven't got any responses. But, I'll keep going!

Chapter Song: Sister Rosetta by Noisettes

Bella's POV

There it was.

More vampires.

They always came back, didn't they hear about the last vampires we killed? It really wasn't that long ago, it was just a month to this day!

Angela, Jessica, Eric, and Mark all tensed slightly before saying:

"I could flood them out and they couldn't do a thing without people becoming suspicious." Angela said menacingly.

"Angela! Are you insane?! They can hear us!" I hissed quietly.

"Don't worry Bella, I checked the distance and their wind speed, they're not listening to us at the moment." Jessica said to assure me.

"Well, you can't be too careful when it comes to their kind." Mike sneered.

"Woah, guys, it's not like this hasn't happened before. We'll just do what we always do: kill them if they're a threat." Eric said very sure of himself.

In my head I thought about what exactly what we would do if a threat _did_ occur. (Which always happens.)

I looked to their table and they all seemed pretty nice, but that's how they get you. They seem all nice, when we're really only prey to them.

I mean isn't it kind of sick how they treat they're life source?

Suddenly, I saw all of the other girls from the slut table stare in a mixture of awe and lust at one of the vampires.

I looked at him and everything shifted.

There was no one but him. His disheveled hair was a beautiful reddish brown color. His skin was so smooth and nice, even though I usually thought vampire skin was a sickly pale color.

Finally, I looked into his eyes, oh god, his eyes! They had such depth to them. It was like I was falling into a bottomless pit of topaz.

We kept on staring at each other for what seemed like forever.

Then all of a sudden Eric waved his hand in front of my face.

"What the fuck?!" I said in surprise and anger, because I couldn't lose myself in his eyes.

"Bella, do you realize that you been lost in space for the last ten minutes." Eric said kind of worried about me.

Everyone at the table looked at me in question.

"What! I was just thinking!" I said in an offensive tone.

"Okay, Bella." Jessica said still looking at me in a weird way.

"Hey, Mike, later on I want you to search for info on them." I told him.

Before he could say anything it was time to go to class.

You know the only thing I wish I did before going to class was to make sure that they weren't listening to us. Because for some reason they happened to hear the last things we said.


	3. The Carpal Tunnel of Love

**Hey, guys! I first want to give big hugs to my beta, twilightbookworm13 (I'm serious, she's awesome!) Next, I want to thank maymay74 because she was the first one to follow my story! Now, here's chapter 3!**

Chapter Song: The Carpal Tunnel of Love by Fall Out Boy

Edward's POV

When I walked into the lunchroom I took in the new surroundings.

It basically seemed like everything was pretty typical: the girls from the so called "Whore Table" looked at me in lust and they looked at Alice and Rosalie in jealousy and anger.

Yes, it was pretty much the same as always.

"Hey! Edward, you know it's a new place and maybe you'll finally hike up your skirt and get a girl!" Emmet said.

I brushed that ludicrous idea off.

I mean the girls were very lucky.

To be with me and be a human, that's like wishing yourself a death sentence!

Breaking me out of my reverie, Emmet asked

"So, any juicy news about the new guys yet?"

Before I could focus on their minds I saw her.

With beautiful brown wavy hair and chocolate brown eyes I got lost.

For the first time in a hundred years I felt utterly complete.

We stared at each for what felt like forever. Before Jasper had to freaking break in:

"Dude, you do realize you were staring at some chick for the last 20 minutes?" He said.

"Aw, man! I think Edward just found his true love!" Emmet said in a dreamy tone.

Alice gasped in horror.

She was a vision and it had to be a bad one.

But, before I could read her mind I heard Chocolate Eyes ask some other guy something: "Hey, Mike, later on I want you to search for info on them." She said before running to class.

Alice and I looked at each other, we knew.

Vampire Hunters.


	4. Turn the Clock

**I want to thank my lovely beta twilightbookworm13 and all my lovely fans!**

**P.S. I am sorry about the long wait! Hopefully, it won't be too long before the next one.**

Chapter Song: Turn the Clock by Hey Monday

Bella's POV

By the time class was over, I decided that I had officially gone _insane_.

After leaving English, I knew that it was time for gym. I HATE gym. It's not that I couldn't do gym… I mean for God's sakes I kill vampires 24/7! You can get a workout just from doing that! It's just that for some reason when I do normal things, like _walking…_ Well let's just say I'm not exactly the most graceful person in the world.

But I think the worse part of this is that Mike wasn't in that class yet.

I only get to see Mike during lunch, and because of that I can't get information about Topaz Eyes.

See! This is my problem! All I can think about is him and he's a freaking vampire!

You have to know that this never happens and I'm definitely not the girl to just randomly look at a guy and say he is "The One".

Not that I'm saying he is "The One" though. Well, he could be the one… Gah! What is wrong with me?

And best of all even my friends are starting to notice. Great how can this day get any more perfect?

"Bella, are you sure you're okay? You've been acting kind of different today." Angela said worriedly.

"For the millionth time, I'm fine! Okay?" I replied even though I was lying not only to them but myself.

"Okay, whatever Bells, just remember that you need to stay focused. There is some other vampire in town." Eric said as he passed a newspaper to me from his locker.

The headline looked at me in big capital letters:

ANIMAL KILLS FOUR TEENAGERS AT LOCAL CAFE

_Teenagers found dead in the back of the popular teenage café, La Bella. The teenagers were beloved Debbie Simson, Sidney Lears, Riley Biers, and Tyler Crowley. All of which can be found in the –_

I crumpled the newspaper in anger.

I already knew who the damned vampires were.

All the things that I felt for Topaz Eyes had vanished. Anger and betrayal came in its place.

They were just like the rest. And now we were coming for them.

Angela and Eric called Jessica while I finished my turn for volleyball.

After Gym I stomped in anger to Biology, and saw _him_ there, with his masterful eyes and stupid hair.

Oh yeah Topaz, bring it on.


	5. Distance

Everyone right now, start giving thanks to my beta: twilightbookworm13 because mine just isn't enough. Also, try and make sure to listen to the music while you're the chapters, because the songs I pick are carefully chosen so they can tie to each chapter.

Chapter Song: Distance by Christina Perri ft. Jason Mraz

Edward POV

"Edward, you've lost your mind if you think you and Bella could get anywhere!" Alice exclaimed in frustration. If we kept this banter up, at this rate in mere seconds she would start to pull her hair out.

"Alice, it's not like I'm thinking of doing anything with her. But could you not tell everyone else? I'm planning on telling them that she's a vampire hunter." I replied in exasperation.

While I was _trying_ to leave History, Alice kept telling me that because she was a vampire hunter I had to keep a certain distance from her.

The only problem was that she wasn't actually wrong... Because even though I know what I felt by _just looking_ at her, I knew that it would never work no matter how much I wanted it too.

"You and I know that's not the only problem here." Alice said knowingly arching an eyebrow accusingly in the process.

Oh yeah, I forgot that I may just actually be in love with her even though I don't even know a single thing about her.

"Let me just figure this out on my own, and I'll tell the family what's going on. But maybe it'll work out for the best." I said hoping those words were true.

"Fine... Just don't hide from us. OK?" Alice said hesitantly before walking off to her next class.

When I went into Biology I took the seat that was closest to the window leaving the seat next to me vacant.

I saw her enter the classroom and felt like everything was perfect once again; it was the first time I had ever felt complete in my entire existence.

That was until I saw the look in her eyes. There was a mixture of hurt, betrayal, sadness, and adrenaline? It was as if she was ready for the hunt...

Crap, she must have figured out that I was a vampire. And great now she despises me as well.

She sat down next to me with an expectant smile on her face.

Soon Mr. Banner gave us an assignment and we were to work with the people next to us.

Once I finished writing my name on the paper, Bella smirked at me with a special glint in her eyes and said:

"So your name is Edward, huh?"


	6. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Hi Guys! I know it's been like 2 months but at least I have my chapter up! Anyway give you thanks to my amazing beta ****twilightbookworm13 who turned a simple idea into perfection!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing**

Chapter Song: Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana

Bella's POV

"Yeah." He replied nervously.

I bet he could feel the anger radiating from me, because he didn't say anything to me after that. I was glad though. Because if he did I wouldn't be able to help myself from ripping his head off in front of the class, and there was no way that scene would end well.

As class droned on, I was thinking about when we would plan our attack and how it would be done. The hardest thing would be getting on their backs. Because they knew if we had access to their necks, it was game over.

When the bell rang, I knew school was over. Not waiting for everyone to move their lazy asses, I pushed through the crowd ignoring icy glares and cuss words directed at me. I dashed into the school parking lot to my beloved orange truck which surprisingly everyone hated. Oh well, screw them.

I drove to Mike's place finding him waiting patiently on his doorstep. As he ushered me into his house, I noted I was the first one there.

"Well?" I said.

"They have to been to many different high schools through the years with unbelievable accuracy. Their names are Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale, Emmet Cullen, Rosalie Hale, and Edward Cullen. Supposedly, Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen are their legal parents."

Later as the others arrived, we quickly deduced our battle plan knowing they couldn't wait for their next kill.

As the afternoon worn down and the night approached, I thought about how I would never see those topaz eyes again. I almost felt bad about doing it.

Then I thought about those deaths. How those innocent people had their lives ripped away from them.

Yeah, key word being _almost._

**Review or you'll get icy glares and cuss words directed at you.**


End file.
